Yugioh! DE - Episode 064
A Deck without Genex Synopsis Cameron constructs his Deck for the U.S. Junior Championship. Summary Interview The episode begins with Clarissa, Cole, Maya, Felix, Mila, and several other competitors giving interviews. Clarissa speaks confidently about being the top senior at Central Duel Academy. Cole and Maya speak about how they see duels as a battlefield. Mila expressing wishing to win her duel as "painlessly as possible". Cameron is first shown walking into a press conference room and he seats himself at a small table before a group of reporters who immediately take scores of pictures. His parents enter the room as well and sit in the back. A moderator steps to the side and raises his hand to stop the pictures. He then begins the interview with anyone able to ask questions so long as they raise their hands and Cameron selects them. The moderator tells Cameron he is able to say "no comment" at his discretion. He begins the interview and Cameron randomly points to a person in a red hoodie. The interviewer asks Cameron how he's feeling about being at the U.S. Junior Championship. Cameron expresses that he doesn't truly know; he's happy to be in New York and explore the sights as much as possible, more than anything. Cameron admits that he actually did not wish to compete, but since he's here, he's here to win. Another interviewer piggybacks off Cameron's response, asking why he did not wish to be here. Cameron says that he was volunteering at a hospital, his true passion, before coming to New York. Another asks why he ended up coming anyway. Cameron lies that he informed his parents and they refused to allow him to pass up the opportunity to compete. The next series of questions moves to why Cameron was invited. Cameron says that he participated in the Graduation Duel with graduate Raymond Proctor and defeated him, which must have garnered Mokuba Kaiba's attention. They ask Cameron what it was like as a Freshman to duel a senior in such a big moment and win; they ask if he was nervous. Cameron says he was not nervous at all. Cameron shares that Raymond was a mentor of sorts to him and had actually defeated him prior. Cameron is proud to say that he greatly respects Raymond and is happy to have earned his respect as a person and a duelist during the year. When asked about the feeling of victory, Cameron shares that it was like any other victory. Another interviewer shares that he saw the very spectacular duel and notes that Cameron was wearing red, meaning he's a Slifer Student. Cameron confirms he is a Slifer Student but does not know about his dorm for the next year as they are not informed until they arrive. An interviewer asks why Cameron was placed into Slifer since he's clearly so talented. Cameron shares that he requested to be a Slifer as he wanted to earn a seat at the Obelisk Dorm. Cameron knows that for many that was a horrible move, but Cameron insists he needed to make such a move for himself. He does not mention he did so in homage of his sister. The final set of questions are about Cameron's Deck, as he uses the "Genex" Archetype. An interviewer calls them a fairly ineffective archetype. Cameron calmly says he's found a way to make his Deck effective especially with an array of Equip Spells. An interviewer asks if Cameron intends to use that same Deck for the competition, and Cameron only smiles. His response is unknown. A New Deck Back in Cameron's hotel room, Cameron has his Deck and his cards laid out entirely on the floor. He's asked for this time alone, so his parents have gone out. Genex Dragon brings up how Cameron paused during his response to the reporter about using the Genex Cards. Cameron flatly says he's not using any Genex cards, much to the machine dragon's rage. Cameron tells the dragon that there are psychic duelists in the tournament. If he faces them, then their powers or auras could link without their control and a psychic duel would happen in an instant. Cameron factors in emotions as people fight to the brink in competition. Genex Dragon says Cameron has developed tremendous control over his abilities and should not be concerned, but Cameron says he will always be concerned. As Cameron formulates his Deck, he also tells Genex Dragon that the only card of his sisters he will use is "Power Tool Dragon". Cameron says he wants to truly get back to his roots for the tournament. Cameron expresses that his entire Freshman Year was feeding off his sister's cards. Cameron says that he definitely starting using his Genex monsters more, but he wants to finally use his strategies. Certainly he's incorporated Equip Spells into his current strategy but Cameron says he's lost a lot of himself at Duel Academy. Genex Dragon refuses to acknowledge this and in deeply insulted by Cameron refusing to fight with him. Cameron smiles and says that he is fighting with his dragon in his own way. Cameron reminds Genex Dragon of the Deck he had when they met and later dueled for the first time. Cameron says that there is a reason he made such a Deck; the Deck was born from his Spirit Partner's effect. Genex Dragon refuses to swayed by Cameron's sentimentality. Cameron says he wants to go back to that Deck but also add new cards, cards he's earned at Duel Academy that demonstrate his growth. Cameron adds that he's been using his sister's aggressive, direct strategy far too much. Cameron says he's a defensive duelist by nature and wants to be as comfortable as possible when he duels. Genex Dragon expresses that he despises Cameron's true defensive tactics, finding them persistent and irritating. Cameron smiles and says that it's the Deck that earned Genex Dragon's respect. The dragon once again refuses to accept Cameron's sentimentality. Cameron pulls out a list of the cards he once used before "Genex". Cameron tells Genex Dragon he can pout or help, and the dragon offers to help. After Cameron's old Deck is made, he Cameron adds new cards and takes away old ones with Genex Dragon's recommendation. He also forms a Side Deck of 15 special cards to be used in the final rounds of the tournament, provided he gets that far. After several hours, Cameron has the Deck he wants. Duel Simulator Since Cameron has his Deck he tests it with the duel simulator provided in the hotel rooms for the competitors to use prior to the competition. Cameron chooses to duel what Genex Dragon calls an "easy" deck, but Cameron insists that if he cannot defeat the most basic of opponent's he'll have no chance during the actual competition. Cameron faces the Duel Simulator that uses a Spirit of the Pharaoh Deck. Cameron counters with a Defense Anti-Cure Deck, still featuring a few Equip Spell tactics. Cameron does not use any Genex cards. He wins the duel without taking any damage aside from paying 2000 LP to use "Injection Fairy Lily's" effect to win the duel. After the duel, Genex Dragon vehemently disapproves of the Deck but he believed Cameron's tactical mind will be the cornerstone in making the Deck work, which Cameron deems approval enough. Finalizing the Deck With Cameron's Deck complete, he heads downstairs and registers it with the competition cleric. A few other duelists are there as well, among them Tyler and Mila. The cleric remains professional stoic. He does not give any indication to whether or not he approves Cameron's Main, Extra, or Side Deck. He only checks for Forbidden, Limited, and Semi-Limited cards. Once the Deck has been checked and registered into the competition database, Cameron is fully prepared for the U.S. Junior Championship. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Duel Simulator Turn 1: Duel Simulator Duel Simulator sets two cards and Normal Summons “Clown Zombie” (1350/0). Turn 2: Cameron Cameron sets two cards and Normal Summons “Fire Princess” (1300/1500). He equips “Fire Princess” with “Angel Wing”. During the End Phase, Duel Simulator activates Continuous Trap: “The First Sarcophagus” and uses its effect to activate Continuous Spell: “The Second Sarcophagus” from its Deck. Turn 3: Duel Simulator Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Solemn Wishes” to gain 500 LP each time he draws a card. Duel Simulator activates “Generation Shift” to destroy “Clown Zombie” and add another to its hand from its Deck. It then activates “Tribute to the Doomed”, discarding one card to destroy “Fire Princess”. Cameron activates “Armored Back” to Special Summons “Fire Princess” from his GY in Attack Position and re-equip it with “Angel Wing”. “Angel Wing” allows Cameron to draw a card (Cameron 4000 > 4500). Since Cameron gained LP, “Fire Princess” inflicts 500 damage to Duel Simulator (Duel Simulator 400 > 3500). Duel Simulator Normal Summons “Armageddon Knight” (1400/1200) and uses its effect to mill a second copy of “Clown Zombie” from its Deck. Duel Simulator sets one card. Turn 4: Cameron Cameron draws (Cameron 4500 > 5000; Duel Simulator 3500 > 3000). Cameron Normal Summons “White Magician Pikeru” (1200/0). He sets one card. During the End Phase, Duel Simulator activates “The First Sarcophagus’s” second effect to activate Continuous Spell: “The Third Sarcophagus” from its Deck. It uses “The First Sarcophagus’s” final effect to send itself “The Second Sarcophagus” and “The Third Sarcophagus” to the GY to Special Summons “Spirit of the Pharaoh” (2500/2000) from its Deck in Attack Position. Duel Simulator uses “Spirit of the Pharaoh’s” effect to Special Summon 3 copies of “Clown Zombie” from its GY in Attack Position. Turn 5: Duel Simulator “Spirit of the Pharaoh” attacks “Pikeru”; Cameron activates “Waboku” to reduce all Battle Damage to 0 and prevent himself from taking damage this turn. Turn 6: Cameron Cameron draws (Cameron 5000 > 5500; Duel Simulator 3000 > 2500). During the Standby Phase, “Pikeru” increases Cameron’s LP by 400 for each monster he controls (Cameron 5500 > 6300; Duel Simulator 2500 > 2000). Cameron Normal Summons “Injection Fairy Lily” (400/1500). “Injection Lily” attacks “Armageddon Knight”; Cameron uses “Lily’s” effect to pay 2000 LP (Cameron 6300 > 4300) to increase “Lily’s” ATK by 3000 (3400 ATK) during damage calculation. “Armageddon Knight” is destroyed (Duel Simulator 2000 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels